Mudblood
by Demonocracy
Summary: —Después de todo, no eres más que un sangre sucia. [Hogwarts AU]


_**Akatsuki no Yona y Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi y J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 **~Mudblood.**

 **…**

Las palabras habían sido escupidas cruelmente por unos labios estirados con superioridad.

—Es increíble que a alguien como tú se le permita venir a esta escuela.

Son Hak ni siquiera parpadeó ante el insulto, pero a Tae-Jun le importaban más los espectadores de la escena que su víctima principal.

Por ello, se alzó dramáticamente frente a Hak y, aprovechándose de la pequeña multitud que se había formado en torno a ellos, suspiró:— Después de todo, no eres más que un _sangre sucia._

Varios de sus compañeros contuvieron la respiración y una chica incluso había sentido el impulso de soltar un gritillo. Le llevó a Tae-Jun varios segundos darse cuenta de que no se había debido a la osadía de su insulto, sino a algo más.

Mejor dicho, a _alguien_ más.

Una pequeña pelirroja había surgido de la nada, plantándose frente a él y fulminándolo con la mirada. Era el inusual fuego en sus orbes amatistas el que fijó a Tae-Jun en su lugar. Eso, y la chispeante varita de la chica que se colocaba a milímetros de su nariz.

—Y-Yona… —susurró Tae-Jun, sintiendo el poderoso instinto de resguardarse del peligro… y siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

—No te atrevas… —ordenó la chica, con los ojos violetas que nunca mostraban nada más que amabilidad, oscurecidos en una letal promesa de dolor.

A duras penas, Tae-Jun le dirigió una mirada a Hak, quien parecía incluso más sorprendido que él.

La sorpresa fue reemplazada por una sonrisa. Leve, minúscula, casi imperceptible. Y que aun así fue capaz de hacer la sangre de Tae-Jun arder. Después de todo, ¿a quién más se atrevería la pelirroja a defender con tanta fiereza?

— ¡Discúlpate! —le exigió ella. Y Tae-Jun habría sido capaz de arrodillarse ahí mismo, de no ser porque ella le habría disparado algo desagradable a la cabeza.

— ¡Lo siento! —gritó el Slytherin, levantando las manos como para demostrar que no mentía. Y vaya que lo _sentía_.

La mano de Hak se colocó sobre la de Yona, bajándola lentamente y dejando sólo un cosquilleo en la nariz de Tae-Jun como prueba de que alguna vez había sido amenazado de muerte.

—Ya, princesa —dijo Hak, entonces, quitándole la varita de las manos a la pelirroja _–_ _sólo por si acaso_ _–_ _,_ y dispersando con una mirada sombría a todos los espectadores—. No es nada.

La mirada de la pelirroja aún no se despegaba de Tae-Jun, y aunque eso en cualquier otra ocasión lo habría deleitado al extremo, era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que sólo indicaba que el peligro aún no había pasado.

—Lo siento —repitió él una vez más. Y luego otra, _otra_ y otra más mientras retrocedía. El sonido de sus disculpas sólo se detuvo una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista.

La mirada irritada de Yona cayó entonces sobre Hak, y con la boca estirada en una línea firme, escupió:— ¿No es _nada_?

Hak simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras el enfado de Yona no hacía más que acrecentar.

— _¡¿No es nada?!_ Devuélveme mi varita.

La mano de Yona se estiró, buscando asir su varita y cerrándose en torno a la camisa de Hak cuando éste la quitó de su alcance. Deteniendo su lucha, Yona se aferró a la tela con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué…? —susurró ella, enterrando su rostro en la camisa— ¿Por qué creen que pueden tratarte así?

El primer sollozo escapó de sus labios y, sin dudar, Hak la abrazó.

—Gracias —él dijo simplemente, luchando contra el impulso de depositar un beso en el cabello de la chica.

Y por supuesto, ella no podía hacérselo más fácil. Yona levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y arrugando la nariz, le dijo:  
—La próxima vez le lanzaré un chorro de _Aguamenti_ directo a la nariz.

Reprimiendo _casi_ todos sus impulsos, Hak la abraza con fuerza, humedeciendo su camisa con las lágrimas de la chica y sonriendo contra su cabello.

—Por supuesto que lo harás.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Es 1° de septiembre y tenía que hacerlo, ¡Feliz regreso a Hogwarts!


End file.
